


Camping Trip

by GhostVampireGal



Series: Mamoru Miyano and GazettE Horror Stories [1]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Camping, F/M, Haunting, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostVampireGal/pseuds/GhostVampireGal
Summary: Mamo and The GazettE go on a camping trip for their summer trip and then something horrifying happens.
Relationships: Aoi (the GazettE)/Original Female Character(s), Kai (the GazettE)/Original Female Character(s), Miyano Mamoru/Original Female Character(s), Reita (the GazettE)/Original Female Character(s), Ruki (the GazettE)/Original Female Character(s), Uruha (the GazettE)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mamoru Miyano and GazettE Horror Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960282
Kudos: 1





	Camping Trip

July 2011  
“Oi Mamo!! Help me with the last bag!!” Reita called out for Mamoru’s help while he was about to grab a bag out the back of his mustang. “Hai!!” Mamoru walks to his friend and helps him grab the last bag out of the car. Mamoru agreed to come on this camping trip with his friends Aoi, Reita, Ruki, Uruha, and Kai since it’s the beginning of summer and school’s out. The boys decided to camp out near the lake and a beautiful waterfall while their girlfriends went out of town. “Amazing.” Kai smiled in amazement while he looks at the view of the waterfall. “I need a little help of setting up the tent.” Uruha said while he begins setting up the tent. “I’ll help.” Ruki said while he begins to help his friend set up the tent. “Hey Mamo, I’m going out to get some wood. Can you help me out with it?” Aoi asked. “Yeah sure.” Mamoru said while he goes into the woods with Aoi.

Meanwhile, in the woods with Aoi and Mamoru were getting wood, they laughed about a few jokes they shared. Mamoru then notices a figure 15 feet away from him and Aoi. He stopped laughing and looks at the figure. “Mamo?” Aoi asked his friend. Mamoru didn’t answer and didn’t look at Aoi. “Mamo!” Aoi yelled. Mamoru snaps back to reality and looks at his friend. “Hai?” He asked while looking at Aoi. Mamoru then notices the figure that he was looking at was gone. “You alright?” He asked Mamoru. “Hai. I’m fine.” Mamoru chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his head. “Did you see something?” Aoi asked. “I just saw a figure in the distance.” Mamoru said. “Might be a camper or a hunter.” Aoi said. “Yeah.” Mamoru said while he continues to walk back to the campsite with Aoi. The dark figure that Mamoru saw earlier, was still staring at the boys who were walking back.

Meanwhile, back at the campsite, the boys swam around the lake. They then took a shower at the lake’s waterfall. They had fun while they did fishing together. The boys then had dinner at the campfire, which was fish stew with a side of rice. Mamoru shared a few funny jokes, which made the boys laughed so hard. It started to get dark, so the boys decided to go to bed in the tent. While the boys were about to fall asleep, Mamoru then heard a chuckle outside. “You guys hear that?” Mamoru asked. “Just ignore it.” Aoi said while he was about to sleep. The laugh got even louder. “What the fuck? Shut up!” Reita yelled. The laughing then stopped. The boys went to sleep again. Then they heard a horrifying scream that sounded like both a human and a demon at the same time. The boys woke up alerted and scared. They stare at each other as the laughing came back again and then got closer to the campsite and it started to scare the boys more. “I don’t even hear footsteps.” Uruha said, all frighten. “There, there Uru-chan. It might be a bunch of kids pranking us.” Kai laughed nervously. They then heard a stabbing sound and hear the laughing even closer at the edge of their camping site.

“Oh shit…" Ruki said all frighten. “What the fuck…” Reita said all shaky. “Guys…” Mamoru said all creeped out. The laughing then stopped. The boys tried to calm down. “I think whoever was there is now gone…” Aoi said almost relieved. Then outside the tent, a bloody knife stabs through the tent. The boys looked at the knife slicing the tent. They started to let out blood-curdling screams and quickly run out of their tent to the car. The boys arrived at Reita’s mustang and got inside the car safely. Reita locked all the doors of his car when everyone got in. “What the fuck was that? I didn’t even hear a single footstep.” Aoi said all scared. “I don’t know. He might of sneak up very well.” Mamoru said while shaking. “We left our stuff there.” Uruha said. “Let’s go somewhere safe for the night and then in the morning, let’s get our stuff.” Reita said all calmed down. “U…u…uh…” Mamoru said, all terrified. “What is it Mamo?” Reita asked. All the boys except Reita had terrified faces.

“L-L-L-Look…" Mamoru said, shaky and frightened as he points his finger to Reita’s driver window. Reita looks out at the window, and his eyes widen in shock and fear when he sees a skinny, very pale man wearing a hospital robe covered in blood. He had black hair covering his left eye, and his right eye had a small pupil and was bloodshot. His smile was wide across his face with fangs on his teeth and almost covered in blood. He was also holding a dagger in his bloody pale skinny hands. The boys stare in horror at the man who was creepily smiling widely at them and was 5 feet away from them. The man then begins to laugh like crazy while he looks at the boys. The boys scream in terror as Reita then begins to take full speed on the wheel to get away from that man.

The next day, the boys came back to get their stuff. Reita threw the tent. “I’m never coming back here again.” Aoi said while he and the boys get in the car. “It might have been just a couple of asshole kids pranking us.” Ruki said while Reita begins to drive. “Or a young ranger that went too far to keep us out of a restricted area.” Kai said. “Or it might have been a yōkai with ill intent.” Mamoru said all scared which gave the boys shivers to their spines.

Meanwhile back at the boy’s former campsite, it was now foggy and the man smiles creepily at where the boys left. “I hope my new friends will come back soon.” He said before he laughs his head off.


End file.
